prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Help:New Page
There are four easy ways to start a new page: # You can click a red link to the title of the new page from an existing one. For example, to create an article called "This link", you could click This link (unless someone has created it already on this Wikia). You can also create the link yourself, in a related page or index page. Links on related pages are not only convenient for navigation, but also make people aware of the new page. # You can also start a new page by typing the URL directly. An easy way to produce the URL is editing the last part of the URL of another page in the same project. (For example, if you are editing on example.wikia.com and you would like to create "This link", go to http://example.wikia.com/wiki/This_link.) To prevent your new page being an "orphan", you should link to it from other pages. #If you search for a page that is not yet on this wiki, you will see a red link at the top of the search list. Clicking this is another way to get to the edit page for the new article. #The easest way to create an article is with an inputbox. Typing the new title in the box, and pressing "create article" will take you to the edit page for that article. To see how to add an inputbox, look at the code for the edit box of this page, or see the Central help page Before using one of those last methods, have a search to see whether there is already a page with a name very like the one you propose. Splitting pages later is easier than merging near-duplicates. Starting a new article on wiki takes only a couple of clicks. There are three methods for doing this. #Click the add page button on your wiki's homepage (shown in first picture). #Click on any red link on your wiki (which can be created by that does not exist). #If you are already reading an article, click the add page button to the side of the article (shown in second picture.) *The "Create a new article" box will open *You can choose the article name by typing it in the box. This name will become the last part of the page's URL. *Decide between a standard page layout or a blank page. The standard layout provides an image place holder and section headings. Changing the standard layout The preload contents for the "Standard layout" are stored at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout on your wiki. Options The "Editing" tab of includes options for page creation: *'Use blank page as default for creating a new page' - This makes the blank option on the right be the default on the popup. *'Disable Create Page pop-up' - If checked, this disables the box for you. Next Steps *How to *How to *How to More Help * See * Ask other users on the Wikia Forum * Visit advanced help New page